A retention and rotation assembly facilitates connection of two supports so that they can be moved with respect to each other about one or more predetermined axis of rotation. Some known assemblies are configured to provide selective positioning of a first support relative to a second support about an axis of rotation and provide a mechanism for locking the positioning of the first support relative to the second support about the axis for rotation. Some of assemblies have readily actuatable mechanisms for locking or unlocking the relative freedom of movement of a first support relative to a second support about an axis of rotation.
Such retention and rotation assemblies are used in many different applications. One such example is the in the fields of performing arts. A performing artist may use a microphone stand having a retention and rotation assembly that enables the performer to adjust the relative angle of two members, also referred to as supports, of the microphone stand. After a desired positioning is selected, the assembly enables the performer the readily fix the position of the first support relative to the second support. Quick acting retention and rotation assemblies are particularly desirable, for example, during a performance, or prior thereto, when time is of the essence and it is desired to achieve the preferred positioning of two supports with relative ease and quickness. For example, during the performance of song, a performer may desire to unlock the position of two supports, adjust the position of the supports to adjust the position of a microphone, and relock the position of the two supports in a matter of just a few seconds. Such retention and rotation assemblies facilitate such action.
Such assemblies are used in many different areas of the performing arts. For example, such assemblies may be used in microphone stands, for example, to support a microphone for one or more drums in a drum kit, to support a microphone for an acoustic guitar, to support a vocal microphone, or to support a microphone for a percussion instrument. Such assemblies may be further used to support portions of the drum kit or for example, to support portions of a lighting rig. Such assemblies, for example, may be used to support a tablet computer that is visible to a performer. During the performance, the position of the tablet can be easily and quickly adjusted and fixed to provide the desired angle of view of the tablet screen. It should be understood that while the field of performing arts is described above, use of retention and rotation assemblies may be used in many different applications, including those outside the music industry, and the above described examples are provided for illustration purposes only and are not intended to be limiting. For example, such assemblies may be used in a hospital, on a construction site, in an office, in the home, or in a garage, among other applications.
An example of such known assemblies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,808 to Hoshino. The disclosed angle adjusting mechanism includes a holding member and a rotary member rotatable relative thereto. A plurality of plates are disposed between the rotary and holding members. The holding member is provided with a plurality of claw teeth at the inner periphery of one arcuate segment and the rotary member is provided with a respective plurality of claw teeth over a different arcuate segment of the inner periphery thereof. A first plurality of fixed plates, including claw teeth on their peripheries, engage the teeth of the holding member, on a second plurality of rotary plates, including claw teeth on their peripheries, engage the claw teeth on the inner periphery of the rotary member. A clamping bolt is provided to draw the rotary and holding members together and compress the fixed and rotary plates together fixing their relative orientations, thereby to fix the rotative (angular) orientation of the rotary member with respect to the holding member.
Another example of such known assemblies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,445 to Washawsky. Washawsky discloses a quick releasing articulable joint having a pair of joint halves that each include substantially cylindrical joint portions and end portions. Aligned openings are formed through the joint portions to receive a connecting pin which connects the joint halves together. The connecting pin includes teeth on its outer surface sized to mate with teeth formed in the aligned openings of the joint halves. The connecting pin has a locked condition wherein its teeth mate with the teeth of both the joint halves and thus prevent relative rotation thereof, and an unlocked condition wherein its teeth are not in mating engagement with the teeth of one of the joint halves thus permitting relative rotation of one joint half with respect to the other. A spring urges the connecting pin into its locked condition and an operating button, disposed at one end of the connecting pin, facilitates movement of the pin so that its teeth move out of mating engagement with the teeth on one of the joint halves.
Another example of such known retention and rotation assemblies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,446 to Washawsky. That assembly includes a substantially hemispherical joint half disposed adjacent a second substantially hollow substantially hemispherical joint half to form therewith a substantially spherical articulable joint. A tapered opening extends through the first joint half to receive the tapered end of a connecting pin and provide a frictional contact fit therewith. Spline like teeth are formed on the internal surface of an opening extending through said second joint half to receive spline like teeth also formed on said connecting pin to provide a sliding but not rotative fit therewith. A threaded fastener, received through said second opening and into the respective end of the connecting pin means when turned in a first predetermined direction draws in the connecting pin means to draw the joint halves together and provide a strong articulable joint with each half capable of rotating with respect to the other half about an axis through the connecting pin means.
A disadvantage with such known assemblies is that there is a tendency of the retention of a first support relative to a second support to slip over time, or under relatively higher loads. This can be particularly disadvantageous when such slippage occurs when the assembly is being used. For example, if during a studio recording, a performer is relying on data displayed from a tablet computer supported in part by such an assembly and the assembly begins to slip or give way, the performer could become distracted or disengaged from her pursuit thus jeopardizing the integrity of the recorded performance.
Another disadvantage of such known assemblies is that they include a relatively large number of components, and are therefore difficult to manufacture and subject to higher rates of failure. In addition, such assemblies may be difficult to operate in the performing arts environment, where, for example, many artists are traveling between different venues and have to set up and break down equipment on a periodic and frequent basis.
Another disadvantage of such known assemblies is that they tend to be difficult to efficiently and correctly operate. These difficulties may become more prevalent when quick actuation of the retention/release mechanism is desired, for example, during a performance.
What is needed then, is a retention and rotation assembly and a method for using the same which minimizes the above-described drawbacks of traditional retention and rotation assemblies.